Love Is Blind
by PerseusAchillesTheseusJackson
Summary: Annabeth is a regular school girl, who stumbled upon a tragic story. A story about a boy who was blind and abused. A boy who kept to himself and bottled up all of his emotions. A boy named Percy. Will Annabeth help Percy? or will she leave him in the dust, waiting for freedom?


I walked through the school halls smiling. Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted my friends waving and beckoning me over. I took a seat next to my best friend Thalia, and pulled out my turkey sandwich.

Thalia had black spikey hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans that both had chains hanging from each side.

'Hey Annabeth, how's it going?' Thalia asked, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

'Good, you?'

'Ah...fine until this afternoon. Some nerd spilt coffee all over my new top!' she reached into her bag and grabbed out a stained white t-shirt covered in brown muck.

'Ewe.' I muttered, plugging my nose.

'Yeah. The guy left before I could pound him, lucky kid.'

'Who's a lucky kid?' Nico asked, as he sat down on my right. Nico was dressed as a Goth, but don't let that fool you. The kid was as happy as a leprechaun in a pot of gold.

'No one, death breath!' Thalia smiled cheekily. Nico glared and crossed his arms with a huff.

'Don't call me that, pinecone face!'

'Shadow dude!'

'Air head!'

'Zombie corpse!'

They launched into a throat ripping argument, drawing odd looks from people.

Choosing to ignore the bunch of arguing teens, I looked around the hall.

Hundreds of students were chatting non- stop, their voices echoing in the large room. I and my friends currently sat in the middle of the sea of people.

I continued to roam my eyes around the cafeteria until someone poked me in the back. I turned around to find Thalia glaring at me.

'What?' I asked.

She sighed. 'I asked you what you were doing tonight'.

'Oh, nothing. Why?'

'Well my family's having a gathering at our house and I'd like you to come. I _do not_ want to be stuck with death breath all night.' She fake whispered.

Nico looked up from his half eaten strawberry cupcake, pouting. 'Hey I heard that!'

'That was the point!' she rolled her eyes.

Nico ignored her and went back to stuffing his face.

'So will you come? Pleeeeeaaaaassssseee?' she widened her blue eyes until she was doing puppy dog mode.

I couldn't help it, I crumbled and gave in.

'Fine' I muttered. 'What time?'

Thalia's mood immediately shot up. '6.30 P.M, at my house.'

Nico finished his cupcake and burped, strawberry icing decorating his face.

'It's not like you were going to be alone anyway. Percy will be there'

Thalia's eyes darkened.

'Who's Percy?' I asked.

Nico wiped his mouth and answered. 'He's our cosine. His dad died a when he was little, and his mum was murdered a couple of years ago, in an incident where Percy was involved. The Poor boy's blind now. He lives with his adoptive step- father. He goes to this school in fact. He should be around here somewhere.'

He searched around the room like a sailor searching for icebergs.

'Nope. I can't find him.' He frowned. 'Oh well.'

'He's probably in the library or somewhere like that'. Thalia murmured.

At that moment the bell rang.

'Ah, I hate English!' Thalia cursed. The three of us gathered our bags and walked out of the hall, separating. I went towards history, while Thalia and Nico headed towards English.

As I reached the class, I took a seat at the back.

The lesson passed quickly, for me. I love history.

It was soon time to go home. I walked towards my locker grabbing my bag, and took a shortcut on a deserted corridor.

What I found there surprised me.

A boy about my age with raven black hair was searching blindly on his knees and around the floor. His papers were thrown all across the room, looking like they just passed through a tornado. A pair of smashed up black sunglasses were on the floor, broken. Next to him a cane laid limply at his feet.

I walked up to him and crouched down on the floor. Sensing my presence the boy whipped up his swollen face to reveal the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were sea green. Not just green, sea green. But they were slightly pale, and filled with pain.

His glazed eyes focused on my shoulder, flickering around.

'Who's there?' he whispered, shaking slightly.

'Hey, I'm Annabeth. You're Percy right?' I asked. I grabbed onto his hand and he latched onto it gently.

'Yeah, How'd you know my name?' he frowned.

I smiled. 'My best friend Thalia's mentioned you before.'

He nodded his head, but then winced at the action.

'If you don't mind me asking, who did this to you?' I asked, gently rubbing my fingers across his swollen cheek.

His eyes flickered away and came back, pained. He shook his head no.

'Okay, I don't mind if you won't tell me. I respect your privacy.'

He gratefully smiled and nodded, showing a pair of pearly white teeth.

I carefully gathered his paper's together and cleaned up the mess.

'I'm afraid you'll have to buy a new pair of glasses, they shattered. But everything else seems okay.'

I took his hand and gently helped him up.

'How come I never see you around?' I frowned. I never ever remembered seeing Percy walk through the halls. I'm sure I would've remembered if I had.

'I take special classes with Mr Brunner. And in lunch times I'm usually at the library or in spare classrooms, since the teacher's allow me to stay there.'

I nodded understanding. 'Hey, you're going to Thalia's get together tonight right? I'm going too. I'd love to get to know you better.'

'If my step-father allows me, then yes I will most definitely go'

His eyes lost all of its light once he mentioned his step- father. He unconsciously rubbed a long cut on his hand. I decided to let it go and passed him his cane.

'Well, there you go. That's all your stuff. And if you ever need a personal body guard or tour, I'm your girl.'

He laughed softly and reached his hand out blindly searching for something. His hand found my shoulder, and then trailed it down, stopping at my hand. He grabbed it and squeezed it. I shivered.

'Thank you Annabeth.'

'You're welcome, see you tonight.'

'Maybe'. He sighed. I watched him turn around and disappear around the corner, cane first.

Driving home, I was constantly thinking about Percy. I was excited to learn more about him. What his favourite colour was, his birthday, and favourite memory. I wanted to be his friend.

I pulled into the driveway and entered inside. I could faintly smell the scent of beef curry stew cooking on the stove.

'Hey Helen!' I called out to my step mother, as I entered the kitchen. The twins Matthew and bobby were playing Lego's on the dining table. Once they spotted me, their faces lit up.

'Hi Annie!'

I walked over to them and ruffled their hair. 'Hey guys. What are you building?'

'A castle! A really, really big one!'

'Nice job boys, keep going' I praised.

Helen turned around from the stove and grinned.

'You wanted to ask me something dear?' she said.

'Oh yeah, can I go to Thalia's tonight for dinner?'

'Why?'

'Her families having some kind of get together, or something, and she wanted me to come.'

'…alright, but make sure to be back by 11.30, okay sweetie. It is a school night.' She warned.

I jumped up and hugged Helen. 'Thanks!'

I skipped upstairs and plopped on my bed. Time to get ready.


End file.
